


Daisy Chains

by Maluminspace



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, Gay Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, References to Gay sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluminspace/pseuds/Maluminspace
Summary: The only sounds are the chirping of the birds and the distant laughter of children across the park in the playground. No one else really visits this far side of the park and Luke will never understand why but he’s kind of glad of it. It’s his and Ashton’s special place, for this afternoon at least. Their own little peaceful corner of the planet, surrounded by nature, away from the hustle and bustle of city life.As though his boyfriend can hear his thoughts, Ashton starts to hum softly. It’s a pretty tune that sounds vaguely familiar and it only adds to Luke’s contentment. “Your voice is so beautiful, Ash.” He sighs softly.The older man’s face breaks into a grateful smile as he meets Luke’s gaze. Ashton’s hazel eyes sparkle gently in the muted sunlight. It means the world to Luke to see those beautiful eyes looking so bright and filled with peace rather darkened by the various stresses and strains of life.OrA little Lashton fluff





	Daisy Chains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merlypops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/gifts).



> I got this cute little idea and just thought that my lovely Katy would enjoy it <3 I hope the rest of you do too.

The light summer breeze rustles the branches of the trees overhead gently. The leafy canopy casts hazy shadows over the warm ground beneath it, giving the quiet corner of the world Luke loves so much, a dreamlike quality. 

He smiles to himself as he lies on his back in the fresh green grass, basking in the rare moment of peace he hadn’t even know he needed so much, until now. Luke’s long arms are folded beneath his head, they don’t form a very comfortable pillow but it’s too warm for him to have brought a sweater so he has nothing else to use. He doesn’t mind that much though, he’s far too relaxed to care about a little cramp.

The only sounds are the chirping of the birds and the distant laughter of children across the park in the playground. No one else really visits this far side of the park and Luke will never understand why but he’s kind of glad of it. It’s his and Ashton’s special place, for this afternoon at least. Their own little peaceful corner of the planet, surrounded by nature, away from the hustle and bustle of city life.

As though his boyfriend can hear his thoughts, Ashton starts to hum softly. It’s a pretty tune that sounds vaguely familiar and it only adds to Luke’s contentment. “Your voice is so beautiful, Ash.” He sighs softly.

The older man’s face breaks into a grateful smile as he meets Luke’s gaze. Ashton’s hazel eyes sparkle gently in the muted sunlight. It means the world to Luke to see those beautiful eyes looking so bright and filled with peace rather darkened by the various stresses and strains of life. 

Ashton has definitely had his fair share of knocks over the years. He’d survived a difficult childhood, raised by a single mother who’d proved in many occasions that she was never really cut out for parenthood. His teen years had been filled with hard work in underpaid jobs just to help pay the bills. As if he hadn’t had enough to contend with, Ashton had always seemed to have a huge target on his back for bully’s and (a little later in life) scammers. After getting beaten up almost weekly by the playground nasties throughout school, as he neared adulthood, Ashton became a regular victim for drunken brawlers just looking to take their temper out on someone. Perhaps most evilly of all, there’d been a couple of people who’d seen Ashton as an easy target, pretending to care for him before fleecing him out of what little money he had worked hard to save up.

Luke can see the evidence of Ashton’s stormy past buried just below his cheerful smile. Those kinds of emotional scars will probably never fully heal but they’re starting to fade now that fate had finally started being kind to him. Luke had promised himself that he won’t rest until what remains of his boyfriend's terrible past are nothing but tiny shards buried in the ocean of Ashton’s happiness.

“Not as beautiful as yours, according to the judges in that bar last weekend, anyway.” Ashton shrugs, a little giggle escaping him as he returns his attention to hands.

Luke grins at the memory for the two of them competing in some dive bar karaoke competition, just one of the many things Luke had planned to keep his boyfriend feeling happy and loved. 

A comfortable silence envelopes the couple yet again, broken only by another gentle breeze ruffling through the leaves. As he watches his boyfriend fondly, Luke notices that Ashton’s making a daisy chain. As he threads the pretty flowers together, the older man’s tongue pokes out of the corner of his mouth in concentration, an adorable trait and one of the many little quirks that make Ashton the man he is, the man Luke loves with whole heart. “I’ve never been able to make those.” Luke huffs, rolling onto his side casually. “Maybe you can teach me?”

Ashton smiles, his gaze still focused on his delicate task. “With your clumsy fingers?” He scoffs playfully. “I like daisies too much to witness that kind of carnage.”

Luke pouts childishly. “I don’t have clumsy fingers!” He protests, his tone not nearly as sulky as he intended it to be. 

Fixing his boyfriend with a sceptical gaze, Ashton quirks and eyebrow. “Are you seriously going to argue with me about your clumsiness?” He asks. “Even after cereal bowl gate, yesterday morning.”

A blush colours Luke’s cheeks as he remembers dropping his favourite bowl the previous day. He’d only needed to carry it the few steps across their tiny kitchen from the breakfast bar to the sink but his spindly fingers had let the (thankfully empty) bowl slide to the unforgiving tiles. “Everyone has accidents.” He retorts, reaching forward to nudge Ashton's shoulder playfully. “Besides, you had no complaints about my fingers this morning when they were making you moan into our mattress like the pillow princess you are, did you?”

It’s Ashton’s turn to blush now, his cheeks turning a rosy pink. “Luke!” He hisses, glancing around to ensure none had overheard his boyfriend’s comment.

“Worried about someone finding out that you’re not really the true ‘top’ you make people believe you are, baby?” Luke smirks teasingly. 

Ashton’s blush deepens as he shakes his head. “I don’t care what people think I do in the bedroom.” He shrugs. “But that doesn’t mean I want you broadcasting it to the whole park.”

Luke giggles crawling over to his boyfriend as Ashton drops his gaze to finish his daisy chain. “There’s no one around.” He whispers cheekily. “I could have my wicked way with you right now and no one would ever have to know.” 

“Did you just say ‘have my wicked way with you’?” Ashton asks with a smirk. “What are you, eighty?”

Luke scrunches up his face as he shakes his head. “Gross, no one should be having sex when they’re that old!”

Ashton chuckles as he finishes the daisy chain. “That’s a shame... I was kinda hoping that’s how’d I go.” He places the daisy chain on top of Luke’s long, caramel coloured curls. “I think a really good fuck would be the perfect last memory.” The older man brushes Luke’s face gently, following the line of his cheekbone with the pad of his forefinger. “And I just can’t imagine fucking anyone other than you for the rest of my life.” He smiles peacefully before planting a gentle kiss to Luke’s lips.

“You’ll still fancy me that much when I’m old and wrinkly?” Like asks, his fondness and love for Ashton seeping into every word. 

Ashton nods, pulling Luke into a hug as he lays down, pulling the younger boy with him until they're tanged up in the grass together. 

Somehow the daisy chain flower crown stays in place as Luke curls into Ashton’s side, resting his head on the older man’s muscly chest. “I’ll definitely be the one fucking you though.” He adds, only half joking as Ashton chuckles. The truth is, that it doesn't matter to Luke how they do it, as long as it's with Ashton, he couldn't care less.

As silence descends on them again, Luke hooks one of his long legs around one of Ashton’s, ensuring they’re as close together as physically possible. The beautiful, lazy afternoon continues to drift by but it’s just that little bit more special to Luke now that he’s discovered that Ashton is a much comfier pillow than his own bony arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I always love hearing your thoughts and opinions, so please let me know <3


End file.
